Session 36
Members *Alli *Raekor, the barbarian previously known as Bacon *Eriden *Euphemia Waterspot *Lloyd Dragonsbane Timeline Day 85-88 The Adventure We begin our adventuring day aboard Thundercloud Tower. From the roof, the party saw what they thought was a damsel in distress. She eventually spotted the tower, and tried to call the party over. Before getting any closer, they spotted her ruse. She was a Lamia. The party left her in the desolation and continued on their path to the lair of Sepsecolskegyth. Happening upon a hapless band of Dark Knights, the party moved to attack. Raekor blasted magic misiles into the air and poured water around as he raged in vain. Alli shot away with her bow. Her marksmanship was amazing at 200 yards. The soldiers shot away with their crossbows, but the shots were equally as futile as Raekor's rage. Eriden mooned the enemy and Euphemia caused an earthquake that sucked the knights into a hole. Only their leader managed to crawl out alive and he was quickly cut down. Raekor picked up his thrown weapons and smashed the lone survivor as he tried to crawl out of the sandy trench. As he was doing that, a band of draconians arrived. Over the familiar sound of the desert dry wind, Raekor heard some strange call. It sounded like the shrill call of birds, but it began to take on a gutteral growling sound. Raekor looked up to see the red scales of the dragon spawn as they glided toward him. Just as they made eye contact, the biggest of them roared out, "YOU! You will DIE!" The leader wore a small necklace that bore the emblem of Sindra (the bad bitch from Malstryx's basement). The draconians soon realized that they would get nowhere attacking the barbarian, and as their leader fell, they flew up to the top of the tower and sat on the door. Eriden tried to get it open, but their weight was too much. Near the end of the fight, Lloyd triggered a magic surge. His magic breeched the barrierof the prime material Plane and he summoned a group of zombies. They focused on the magic users and the Eriden's fey familiar. Euphemia took a beating before teleporting out of the mess, and the zombies bashed Eriden. Lloyd took out many zombies that day. Burning them with the power of the sun. Eriden almost had his brain eaten. After the fight, the party headed toward their original destination, the lair of Sepsecolskegyth. It was guarded by a few hatchlings and Sepsecolskegyth's Sons of Winter. Eupmenia summoned some Azers and the fight began. The difficult to find and get into location of the lair had made it difficult to loot, so much of the dragon treasure was still there. The fight ended quickly, as two fireballs took down most of the enemy. The last Son of Winter surrendered and was intimidated by the party. It pointed out the dragon's prized possessions, a set of rings and a deck of cards. XP Current level: 15.2 Alli: 16 Lloyd Dragonsbane: 16.2 Loot *2000 gp *100 pp *3 Gold cups set with emeralds (7,500 gp ) *+1 Breastplate *Amulet of Constitution (+2 CON) *Nameless Blade (+2, always hits its target) *+1 Trident *Fish Dust - A dust which, when thrown into a body of water, paralyzes fish and causes them to float to the surface. Although it has the same terrifying effect that dumping toxic radiation into the water might have, it's probably fine, being magic and all. It's perfect for the player for whom saying out loud "My character fishes for an hour" is just too much work. *Randur's Helm - Legendary Helmet. The helmet of Lord Randur I was laced with magic in its creation. Its purpose was to enhance the lord's vision and mental readiness. Since the death of Randur VI, the helm has been lost to the world, passed among the people once held captive by the Randur line. This helm grants the wearer Blindsight up to 30 feet away, advantage on all spell-induced saving throws, and +5 to passive perception. *Deck of Many Things *5 Magic rings (+1 to prime stat)